


Dulces Sueños

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Después de regresar de Texas, Spencer busca a Morgan y una cena con comida china puede ser más que satisfactoria. Spoilers 10x16 MorganxReid Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulces Sueños

Ese mismo dia en la noche, Morgan estaba listo para irse a dormir y descansar, el equipo había salido por unas bebidas y el se negó en ir, se dio una ducha, cuando escucho tocar la puerta , se sorprendio puesto que no esperaba visitas, No contesto y asi a lo mejor se irian pero escucho la voz de su pareja.

-Morgan abreme! Se que estas ahi o la derribo-dijo Spencer y Morgan sabia que aunque no casi no lo hacia si era capaz de intentarlo, abrió la puerta y vio a Spencer con dos cajitas de comida china, desde hace dos años han sido pareja, el equipo lo sabía y sabían hacer su trabajo sin que eso interfiriera.

-¿Ya cenaste?-pregunto Spencer

-no no tengo ganas hoy Spencer-dijo Morgan y el chico hizo un puchero que parecio adorable a los ojos de Morgan

-vamos Derek dejare que me molestes por los palillos-dijo Spencer y la oferta fue muy tentadora.

-pasa-cerro la puerta, acomodaron las cosas y empezaron a cenar,en silencio.

-dime la verdad niño bonito ¿Que tienes?-pregunto Morgan y Spencer lo abrazo y le dio un beso muy apasionado, tomando al mayor por sorpresa, lo tomo de la nuca y siguieron besandose hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

-crei que hoy iba a perderte a ti tambien-dijo Spencer y Morgan ahora comprendio todo.

-hey tranquilo estoy aqui y estoy bien prometo ser mas cuidadoso-dijo Morgan acariciandole la mejilla.

-gracias,te amo-

-tambien te amo, vamos a dormir-dijo Morgan y fueron a la cama donde en vez de dormir paso otra cosa, Spencer se quedó dormido y Morgan lo observo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

-dulces sueños- jalo las cobijas y se acostó a su lado.


End file.
